


My Sanity

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celina’s family is dead, she has no one left. Celina went insane and the only thing that kept her calm was these YouTubers. When she finds out that PAX is coming and she can actually meet her saviors, she has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

** Prologue  **

    Celina wasn’t always the way she is now. Born into a family of billionaires, Celina was extraordinarily spoiled. Celina lived the perfect childhood until age 10. When Celina was 10, she was forced to watch her parents be slowly tortured and killed in front of her. As expected, that really fucked her up.

    Celina was never found and was presumed dead. Celina had to bury her parents at age 10. Celina never wanted to be found. After burying her parents, she lived in the mansion for years. Celina never had to leave the property because of her parents having an extraordinarily large pantry. When she ran out of food, she would just order food.

   At age 15, Celina had been only desperately grasping at the last strings of sanity. Just as Celina has been about to let go of that sanity she discovered YouTube. Celina discovered Jacksepticeye.

  Celina was amazed that people as nice as him existed. She ran into a video of his that had other people in it as well. These people made Celina laugh for the first time in years.

   Celina became unhealthily obsessed with these people. She had all of their merchandise after a week. It was around this time that she discovered that a new convention was coming up. It was called PAX. Without hesitation, Celina bought tickets.

  Celina smiled to herself as she snuggled her Septic eye Sam plushy. She couldn’t wait to meet them! Celina would be leaving her property for the first time in years the next day.

  The next day Celina took the family limo and hopped in to drive over to PAX. Celina had taught herself to drive at some point during her years spent here. Celina smiled and looked at her bag filled with merchandise to be signed. Celina pulled up at PAX and grabbed the bag before locking up the limo. She walked into PAX and smiled. This was it. Finally she would get to meet her anchors to reality and sanity.

Celina would not let this go to waste.

*********************************************************************  
Celina found the schedule and found the panel that had Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Bob and Wade. She smiled and headed towards the Main Theater to wait for the show which would begin at 1:00 p.m 

Celina walked into the theater at 1:00 pm and rushed forwards to a front row seat. Celina placed her bag of 'things to get autographed' under her chair for the moment.

After 30 minutes, the lights were lowered. Celina screamed along with the rest of the audience. It was finally happening! She was going to see her saviors in person!

Bob, Wade, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier walked onto the stage. Celina smiled and enjoyed the show.  
******************************************************************  
After a long day of getting things signed and watching the panel Celina returned home. Anyone else would have been satisfied. Anyone else would have been over the moon right now but when Celina put away her autographed items and laid down in bed she stared at the ceiling.

Anyone else would be happy with just this but Celina was...

Unsatisfied.

Celina tossed and turned until she finally gave up on sleep and decided to read some fan fiction about the same boys she had just met. Just as she got up to get her laptop she froze. 

A smirk slowly started to stretch across Celina's face. 

Anyone else would be happy. Celina, however...

Celina had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Idea

   Celina went to PAX for day two. Today she has items with her that are a bit more… questionable than yesterday’s  items.

  Celina parked but she didn’t get out. Celina waited there in the parking lot until it was 10:30 pm. At that time she saw one of her idols, Jacksepticeye himself, walk out of the building. Celina ran over and asked if she could have an autograph. Jack smiled and followed Celina to her limo where she had said that the merchandise she had was.

  Celina smiled and reached into her bag. Celina pulled out a Septic Eye Sam and handed it to Jack to sign. When he had his full focus away from her she pulled out her second item; a lead pipe.

Celina hit him over the head with it, knocking him out. Celina whispered “I’m sorry” in his ear before tossing the pipe into the bag along with her plushy. Celina then scooped Jack up and buckled him in to the back seat.

   Celina draped a homemade Septic Eye themed blanket over him to keep him warm. She then hopped into the front seat and drove home.

Once she reached the mansion she parked the limo. Celina brought the bag containing the pipe and plush into her house. Celina went down to the basement and smiled.

Celina had hired people to come over and paint the rooms in the basement. Each room was designed for someone.

After confirming that it was done, Celina went back to the limo and scooped Jack up in her arms. She carried him to the basement and into his room. She laid him down on the bed that had Septic Eye themed sheets and a green blanket. The bedroom had Septic Eye Sam’s all over.

 Celina went upstairs and got a washcloth to wipe the blood off of Jack’s face. She felt bad for hitting him but she had no choice. Celina smiled at the thought of Jack living with her now.

Everything would be perfect.

** Jack’s POV: **

I woke up and immediately was hit with a wave of pain. What the hell happened?

I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position until I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

I jumped in surprise. The person giggled and I turned my head to see…

The reality of the situation crashed down upon me.

I had been signing something and she had hit me with something.

"So sorry to scare you!" the girl exclaimed.

Jack weakly smiled. "W-where are we?" I asked.

The girl, somehow, smiled wider and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Home"


End file.
